Helical face gears for use in differentials are known in the art, as set forth for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,253,483 and 4,791,832. However, the incorporation of helical face gears into differentials has not been commonly utilized because of, for example, challenges with respect to the strength of the gears, which may adversely affect performance of the gear set in the differential and/or limit the torque application.